


Mine

by mdianesq



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, bexana, madrilla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdianesq/pseuds/mdianesq
Summary: After an emotional convention in Barcelona Lana confesses to her friend that she is dealing with a divorce. She doesn't have any idea how many doors this confession will open for her. Sometimes the thing you wanted the most was right in front of you the whole time.





	1. A shoulder to cry on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to write a fanfic about Bexana and I finally did it.  
> To make things easier I just asume Bex doesn't have a husband.  
> Please review this chapter and tell me what you think and maybe some prompts!!  
> The story starts during the Storytelling Con in Barcelona, just after the first day. As you will notice, some things really happened, I wanted to use as many things as possible to make this more real. I don't know how long this is going to end up being but I'll try to write as much as I can. I hope you enjoy it!

 

The first day of the Convention had finally ended. Bex was half tired half excited for being in a foreign country. She just wanted to go out and have more _sangría_ and party with Lana and Sean. But she was a bit worried. She knew something was off with Lana. She doesn't snap like that, not that easily.

She decided to go check on her. She was staying in the next room to her in the hotel so it wouldn't be hard to find her. She knocked on her door and after a few seconds Lana opened. Her eyes were red and she looked tired.

"Hey" said Bex casually as she entered to her room.

"Hi" responded the brunette.

"Are you okay? Like for real? I'm worried about you..."

"I'm just... tired"

Lana sat on her bed and Bex followed her. After a long hug Bex tried to get answers from her again.

"Is this about the convention thing? It's okay honey, everybody has a bad day..."

"No... Is not about that. I just want to get out of here and get fresh air or something, but the entrance is full of paparazzis and I'm not in the mood to deal with that"

"What if I told you I know how to get out of here without anyone knowing?"

Bex finally convinced her and they sneaked out using an emergency door that was in the back of the hotel. They went for a walk on the beach. It was a bit windy and they were alone because it was pretty late already. They sat down on the sand and after a while looking at the view Lana broke the silence.

"Fred and I are getting a divorce"

"Wha... Did something happend between you two Lana?? Because if I have to break some legs I'll do it"

"No. Is nothing like that. We're just... I don't know, very different. He doesn't get some things. He doesn't get this lifestyle... I know is hard for him that one day I'm there and the next I'm in the other side of the world. It's hard for me too..." tears start running down her face as she continued "... but this is my life, this is what I love and worked so hard for. And the love I once felt for him just evaporated a little bit more every discussion, every ultimatum...". She stoped talking and burried her face in her hands while Bex hugged her.

"Oh, honey. I didn't know things were that bad between you two. I get how hard is to have a relationship with someone that is not in this bussiness"

"I just want to be okay again. I want to look happy because I am, not because it's easy for me to pretend. I should be caring and giving all of myself to my fans but I'm just so tired of everything. I don't have the strenght anymore to deal with any of this"

Lana gently laid her head on Bex's shoulder. The redhead hugged her harder.

"Hey, hey, look at me. I'm here for you. Tomorrow you're going to go up there with the biggest fucking smile you can put on your face 'cause you're better than all of this. You can do this"

"I really don't know what I would do without you"

"Nah, I'm just a shoulder to cry on. You can buy that in the dollar store"

The brunette laughed a little and stared at her friend for a while until the redhead realized it.

"What? Too soon to make jokes?" Bex asked.

"I just... Thank you, for everything"

 

* * *

 

Bex was sad for the brunette, she wanted her to be happy but deep down there was also fear. She probably would never admit it but she new that playing the sister card everytime they got too close was the easy way. Knowing that she had a husband was also easier. That way they never had to make anything a big deal. They were just sisters, Lana was married... But deep down she knew that the staring, the touching, the compliments... They were not just two friend, two sisters caring for each other. That feeling she felt every time their hand touched was not normal.

 _It's probably just my imagination. Besides, I can't do anything when she's this vulnerable, can't I?_ she kept telling to herself but she still stared at those red lips, she still dreamt about kissing that beautiful scar.

She knew she was hiding behind all of those jokes, behind the sister role, the friend whose shoulder you can cry on. But there were so many problems and obstacles. _You can't just go and fall for you co-worker you dumbass. Not if she's a woman, not if she's married, not if your entire life is being put on display constantly_ she told herself again and again.

* * *

 

The night was long and Lana almost didn't sleep at all. But she knew she had to be strong and deal with this. Not that she thought that having feelings makes you weak, but she knew how that would be interpreted by most people. 

She was so glad that she opened up about her situation to Bex. The redhead was probably the only person in the whole world that really understood her, even if she hadn't said a single word. Sean was one of her best friends too, but there was something really unique in Bex, really special.

The second and last day of the convention went pretty well. Bex was really there for her.

"I've got you" Bex whispered in her ear as she touched her arm gently. They were on stage watching a video they were displaying and Lana seemed to be a little down again.

The words of the redhead really had an effect on her. She was like her personal cheerleader all the time. She made Lana feel like everything would be okay with just a few words.

That woman really had an impact on the brunette.

 

* * *

 

 

The convention ended and they had to go back to the hotel. Bex was live tweeting the episode so she had to stay up until 3 am so Lana made her company and watched the show with her.

They were in Bex's bed watching the show on her computer and eating pizza like teenagers.

"Hey, happy birthday!!! You know is technically your bithday already?!" Lana tells her as excited as she can be at those hours.

"Oh, I'm so happy to be spending it with you" she said as she hugged her.

 _She's so beautiful even without trying..._ Bex kept thinking every time she looked at her.

After the episodes ended and a few yawns from both of them Lana is the one to talk first.

"I should get going to my room, tomorrow we have to wake up pretty early."

"Why don't you just stay here with me?? This bed is definetly big enough for the both of us!" She asked the question as inocent as she could but what Lana read in her eyes was concern.

"I will be okay, really. I can be alone for a few hours, I'm not going to do anything stupid"

"Oh, I know you won't. Just consider this my birthday present. Not having to wake up alone for once. You can choose your side."

Lana finally gave in and got in the bed with the redhead.

Once the lights were off they were just staring at each other in the dark, so close they could feel the other one's breath and the beating of their heart.

They both knew, on different levels, that what they were doing wasn't as inocent as they wanted to believe. They knew that the intensity of that glance wasn't going to disappear so easily.

That fear both of them were feeling was killing them with every single touch. They were so connected on an emotional level that even without any word or action they felt so vulnerable and exposed in that moment, with one single glance. But it was okay because they had each other.

"I'll be okay"

"I know"

And those deep blue eyes were the last thing Lana saw before she felt asleep.


	2. Waking up and daydreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a few days to publish the next chapter but I'm really inspired to write now so I think I can write a few chapters this week.  
> I hope you enjoy it! Please leave comments and kudos! I'd love to see what you think.

She woke up with the sun light coming through the bedroom window. A beautiful face full of red curls was the first things her eyes caught. _How can someone be this gorgeous even when she was asleep?_ she asked herself as she studied every single inch of Bex's face. She then realized that they slept hugging each other. It was a weird thing to do with a friend wasn't it? But she didn't know what to do so she just stood there, watching her.

A few minutes later Bex opened her eyes to see Lana staring at her.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" Lana said without looking away from the redhead.

Lana knew how dangerous it was for her to be this close to Bex, feeling her every breath, her every heart beat. She started to get out of the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?? We still have a few hours before we leave"

"I... I have to go take a shower and pack my things..."

Bex knew that something was going on but she didn't pushed her. Then Lana was going to give her a kiss in the cheek but their lips touched and for a moment both of them stood there without moving every single muscle in their body, keeping their lips pressed together.

Finally, was Bex the one that broke the "kiss", if you could call it that. They both acted like nothing happened. Like none of them felt like the whole world had stopped in that moment.

Lana was walking to her hotel room quietly, hoping she wouldn't run into any of her co-workers.

She knew nothing really happened. But somehow she felt like it did. Like it was this big dirty secret. She could pretend that she didn't dreamt of kissing those beautiful pink lips but she knew deep down that it was more than a fantasy.

Everything seemed too good to be true so she was busted. Sean saw her right after she left Bex's room so he knew she was in there.

"Hey Lana! How are you up so early?"

"Hey! I still have to pack my bags and I wanted to wish Bex a happy birthday"

"Oh, I was going to give her my present and I was hoping I could have breakfast with both of you 'cause I'm leaving today to England!"

"We'll miss you! But I can't make it for breakfast, I'm sorry. We are going to Italy in a few hours."

"It's okay. Just promise me you'll make it up to me in London"

They said goodbye with a hug and Lana finally got to her room.

* * *

 

Bex was still daydreaming with Lana. _She isn't even divorced yet. What the hell is wrong with you Bex?!_ she asked herself so loudly she could almost hear her own voice.

She had to talk about this with someone. Lana was her go-to person. The one she went to everytime she needed something or she had a problem. Her person. But she definitely couldn't tell her this.

A few moments later she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is this?"

"It's me Bex, Sean"

Well, maybe he would get it. It was worth trying. He probably was the second person on her list of most trustworthy people she knew. Besides, he knew Lana very well too.

"Hey, you're up early" Bex asked with a smile on her face.

"I have to go to England today already. I'm meeting my family there so we could spend some time together before the next con"

"Oh, I'm happy for you. We'll miss you today"

"Don't you think I forgot your birthday sis!"

Sean gave her a present wrapped in green paper. _Funny, funny boy._

"Oh, you didn't have to!!"

They fooled around for a while until Bex found the courage enough to tell Sean about her feelings.

"You know how I like women..."  
"Is this about your crush on Lana?" Sean said interrumpting her.

"Wha... How do you know??!"

"I mean, it's pretty obvious dearie..."

"But she's married!! How the hell would you know that?"

"She told me about Fred..."

"Oh... So you knew about it? I just found out two days ago!"

"She left him months ago. I knew you had a crush on her but I didn't tell you anything 'cause she was still healing..."

"Months ago? So why would she tell me this now?"

"Well, I guess they are about to make it official and it's all coming back. But she really is over him. She probably has a bit of a crush on you too."

"Don't be silly, she is as straight as a ruler"

"For a lesbian you have a really bad gaydar" he teased her laughing **.** "I just run into her a few minutes ago, she said she came to wish you a happy birthday"

"Really? She told you that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, she may have spend the night here..."

"Whaat?! Bex!!"

"It's not like that Sean! We just slept, nothing happened. It was late so I asked her to stay." _Well, maybe something did happened. How the bloody hell could I know if that kiss was something??_ she tought distracted.

"You know, she's a really great kisser. She has great lips" Sean told her.

 _She definitely has great lips_ Bex tought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but I wanted to end it here so it wouldn't become too long. I promise more interaction between Bex and Lana in the next chapter. Nothing more romantic than a few days in Italy, right?  
> I'll probably post it soon.  
> Please leave kudos and comments! If you don't have and ao3 account you can ask me questions on my curious cat: curiouscat.me/xSqReginax


	3. A date date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is short too. It's pretty late and I'm a bit tired but you'll see the next chapter soon. I don't think this fanfic is going to be longer than 8 chapters.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Remember to leave kudos and comments! It's really apreciated!

After packing her bags and leaving everything ready Lana considers the idea of inviting Bex to lunch before going to Italy. _Would that be so weird? It's her birthday after all..._

She decided to text her to avoid any interaction before being in a public space. It was safer that way.

"Wanna grab lunch before we go? It's on me :)"

She pressed send as quickly as she could so she wouldn't have time to actually think about it and change her mind.

* * *

 

As soon as Bex saw Lana's text she answered with a simple "Of course darling". _But wait, is this supposed to be a date? Or is it just a casual lunch with a friend for her birthday?_

Bex just couldn't get the brunette out of her head. Everything used to be so simple. When did their friendship transform into this strange thing? Or was it actually always like this?

She found out a few days ago that Lana and Fred were spliting up so she assumed that that changed everything but aparently Lana and him hadn't being together for a while now. And why wouldn't she tell her all of this? She was supposed to be her best friend.

* * *

Bex was already sitting at the table that has became their usual this last couple of days when Lana walked in. She was wearing a beautiful short dress that made the redhead look at her like an angel just appeared from nowhere.

"You look... great"

Lana thanked her as she sat down and they had lunch. Two dishes and some small talk later Lana decided to get 'serious'.

"So, apparently now I'm yours?" she asked with a confidence only she could find.

"What? Oh, the tweet..." Bex said confused at first. "I know better than to think you're somebody's. I just meant that you're everything to me... My friend, my guardian, my..." _My love_ she thought instantly. "...my everything"

"Oh, you know you are the best thing that ever happened to me, right?"

If only Bex knew how much Lana ment every single word of that sentence.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was pretty boring. They had to take a flight to Rome that lasted two hours, but with the lines at the airport and all the waiting they didn't get to the hotel in Rome until almost dinner time.

Bex went to Lana's room, which was in front of hers, of course, and knocked on the door gently.

"Hey. I'm not very hungry. I ate a burger in the airport and I think I'm just going to take a nap."

"Oh, okay. Are you in the mood to go out tonight or should we just stay in?"

"If you're in I'm in. Nothing like partying in a foreign country!"

"Great. Just go rest. I'll see you at 11pm or so."

"It's a date." Bex said that mecanically and when she realized what she said she tried her best to fix it. "I mean, it's not a date date. Just two old buddies hanging out." But she probably just made it worse.

"Okay..." Lana said confused. _Why is she acting so strange? Am I being that obvious?? It's not like I was the one that move her head to make that 'kiss' happen..._

"I'll just... I'll see you later."

Bex walked out of there trying to hide her embarrasment as much as she could. _How can I be so bloody stupid?! I probably just scared her._

She couldn't take that nap after all. How would she sleep after that encounter?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter is going to be pretty intense. I hope you're ready.  
> If you want to ask me something and you don't have an ao3 account you can use my curious cat: curiouscat.me/xSqReginax


	4. Drunk people and kids always tell the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bex is being so gay this days it's inspiring me very much to keep writing this fic. I hope you like it!

It was almost 10:30 pm and she didn't know what to wear. Lana pulled everything out of her baggage and just stared at the mess. _None of this is good enough. Agh, don't be stupid Lana, it's just a girl's night out, right?_

She finally choose a red leather dress she had put before for a convention. 

_Maybe it's a bit too much for..._

Her thoughts were interrumpted by a gentle knock on her door. She opened it and there it was Bex in a beautiful tight dark blue dress. Lana was so shocked she didn't even know how to react. 

"Oh, sorry if I'm early. I was a bit bored..."

"Mmm, it's okay. I just have to put my heals on and I'm ready to go." Lana said trying to stay as calm as she could.

After putting her heals on and retouching her red lips they called a cab and went to the first pub they found in the area.

"So, shots?"

* * *

 

 

Bex was very excited about going out in a place where nobody seemed to know them.

They danced like it was their last day on this earth and they ended up pretty drunk calling for a cab back to the hotel.

Lana was definitely more drunk than Bex. The redhead was more of a party gal so she was used to it.

Once they got to the hotel they went directly to Lana's room.

"Do you want a glass of wine??" Lana said as sober as she could.

"Oh dear, we're pretty dunk already, don't you think?"

"You know... You really are beautiful"

Lana was getting closer to Bex.

"You don't know what you're saying. You're really drunk."

"Well, they say drunk people and children always tell the truth."

"Lana, you should sit."

After helping her get to the sofa Bex went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Lana just stood there in the sofa.

"Here. Drink some water. You'll thank me tomorrow."

"You know, I actually left Fred months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Bex asked softly, partially scared of the answer.

"I... I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

Bex was looking her with such intensity with those deep blue eyes she couldn't resist. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the most sincere part of herself or maybe those pink lips were just calling her.

Lana gently put a loose curl from Bex's face behind her ear.

"This."

With her hand still on Bex's face she suddenly kissed her. After the second Bex needed to react they immersed in a passionate kiss. They had waited so long for that moment now they were enjoying every single second of it, fearing the moment it would come to an end.

Sooner than they realized they were already on top of each other on the couch. When Bex started being a little more conscious of everything she broke the kiss.

Lana, feeling a pretty embarrased began to getting out of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I thought you... Oh god. This was a mistake I..."

"Hey, hey" Bex took Lana's hands and sat her down next to her. "This. This was not a bloody mistake, okay? It was... Perfect."

"So... What happened?" Lana said confused trying to understand what was happening.

"I just... We're both really drunk. I really want to do this, but not like this. Maybe when both of us will actually be able to remember it."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave comments and kudos! I'd love to read your opinion. Thanks for reading! I'll be posting pretty soon the next chapter!


	5. Shut up and kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. The next chapter will probably be the last one and is going to be definitely longer than this.  
> I hope you're enjoying this so far. Thanks for reading!

Lana woke up hearing an insufferable noise. _Great, I forgot to unset the alarm._

It was only 10 am so she was going to get back to bed. All of a sudden some memories of the night before came to her. _Shit._

She got up from bed so quicky she felt really dizzy for a few moments. But surprisingly her hangover wasn't that bad. Bex was always talking about how tequila didn't get her a hangover, maybe it worked for her aswell. _Oh god, Bex._ She didn't even remember how the night ended. Bex wasn't in Lana's room so she probably went back to hers. They kissed, Lana knew that for sure. 

She stood there touching her lips while remembering the events of the night before. She knew that there was no going back now.

* * *

Bex was still sleeping by the time Lana woke up. She got out of bed around 10:30 am. She was used to getting up early for conventions so it was hard for her to sleep in. 

She remembered everything, it was too intense to forget. But she didn't have a clue of what she should do now. _Maybe she's up already. I could ask her to have breakfast with me..._

It wasn't such a bad idea so she started writing the text. She stopped when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door thinking it'll probably be Sean.

"Hey... Good morning." Lana said gently.

 _Oh._ It definitely wasn't Sean.

"Good morning. Come in."

Bex had a smile on her face, as always, but she was pretty nervous, it was the first time she had found herself in this situation. She has been with women before, she had been with co-workers before, but Lana, that was a completely new world for her.

"So... About last night... I..."

Lana started talking but Bex interrumpted her with a kiss.

 _Wow. I guess this counts as talking._ Lana was still a bit shocked even after the kiss ended. That woman knew how to make her shut up.

Bex was just standing there biting her lip, looking at her.

"Nevermind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter (and the last) will be inspired by an instagram post of Bex. It's a photo of an interview she did a few years ago for a magazine I think.


	6. The beginning

After another intense kiss they went down to the cafeteria to have breakfast together. Besides everything that happened between them they had a normal breakfast, full of laughs and anecdotes.

It felt normal, yes. Familiar even. But it was not the same. That craving for the other one's lips, the need to show that affection publicy, that was different. A good different.

* * *

When they finished their breakfast Bex walked with Lana until they got to the brunette's room.

"So... I'll see you later for the interviews..." Bex said slowly.

They were standing there, staring at each other, probably waiting for the other one to make the first move.

As the redhead was going away Lana grabbed her hand gently.

"Bex, wait."

Just as Bex turned face to face with Lana the last one kissed her, slowly this time but still with as much passion as the last time. Her hands were lost in soft red curls while her lips were rediscovering those beautiful pink lips that she knew by memory now.

"You didn't say goodbye." Lana told her. "And I... I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight..."

"I this supposed to be a date?" Bex asked with a huge smile on her face, even though she already knew the answer.

"If you want it to be one."

* * *

 

The afternoon seemed eternal. They had a few interviews each and they weren't going to see each other before an interview with some of the cast and Adam.

Bex tried to stay as focused as she could but her mind kept remembering her every inch of that beautiful face.

Lana wasn't much more focused than the redhead. She was a bit nervous for the dinner. She just wanted intimacy but also to be able to kiss Bex whenever she wanted to. So after giving it some thought she decided to buy dinner and have it in her hotel room. If she decorated a bit it could be really nice and they could do whatever they wanted to do without worring about who might see them.

During a break she decided to text Bex.

"Looking forward to dinner tonight :)"

"I miss you too. Counting the hours left to get out of here and see you."

Bex really could read her mind. She could avoit biting her lip thinking about her.

"So, who were you texting? Fred?" the interviewer asked her curious.

"Mmmh, about that..."

* * *

 

The interviews finally ended and they went back to their rooms, really tired. They didn't finish at the same time so their paths didn't crosh.

After a long shower Lana choose the most beautiful dress she could find among her things. It was a tight black dress. _Perfect for the occasion._

After getting ready she started lighting some candles and making the room more 'romantic'.

Bex was supposed to pick her up at 10 pm, because she didn't know they were going to stay in the hotel.

When the time came Bex knocked on her door. She was wearing a beautiful green dress. That colour couldn't suit her more.

"You look... Stunning." Bex said.

"Wow. Not as much as you do."

"So... What's the name of this restaurant you're taking me to?"

"Well, actually... It's my room. I... I wanted it to be special and I thought... Is it okay with you?" The brunette said a bit nervous.

"It's great. It's beautiful." She said as she entered the room and saw everything put together. "You didn't have to make all of this."

"Would you like some wine?"

"I would. But first..."

Bex pulled Lana closer to her and gave her a passionate kiss. They both needed that. They really missed each other.

They sat at the only table that was in the room and they started eating while making small talk.

After a while Bex asked her about the interviews.

"How did that went? Mine was a bit boring. The same old questions."

"Actually... I told them that I'm divorcing Fred."

"What... Really???" Bex said impressed.

"I care about him and we are still friends, but I can't keep lying to everybody. I needed to say it."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel... Relieved. Free. It's a great feeling. Like I finally got rid of a burden."

"I'm really happy for you." She holded Lana's hand gently. "You are really brave, you know that right?"

"It has all been so hard and messy sometimes I don't even know how to deal with things."

"Well, you have me now. You're not alone."

"What are we going to do? How are we going to do this? There is so much to figure out."

"Hey. Hey. We are doing this. One step at a time."

They both stood up and kissed again. They kissed for a really long time before they stopped to hug each other as tightly as they could, like they were scared of letting the other one go. In that moment Lana realized that her own happy ending may have always been just a beginning.

 

 

_~Diane of Shia_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic.  
> If you want to support me you can do it through my ko-fi page, it would really make a difference in my life! https://ko-fi.com/J3J47QI7


End file.
